villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Please, Mr. Fazbear
Please, Mr. Fazbear is a song by musical artist Andrew "MandoPony" Stein. The song is based on the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game series, and is from the point of view of a fan and admirer of Freddy Fazbear pleading with him to spare her and be her friend. Though the music is by MandoPony, the vocals were provided by VOCALOID GUMI. Lyrics Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please don't scare me, I just want to be your friend Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please do not tell me This is how it's gonna end For I have been a fan for oh so long, Oh and I have learned every one of your songs So please Mr. Fazbear, Tell me I will see you again! What am I supposed to do? I can't run away from you You are my favorite monster! And if I never see your smiling face again Then I'll have to close my eyes and pretend That you are here by my side Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please don't scare me, I just want to be your friend Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please do not tell me This is how it's gonna end For I have been a fan for oh so long, Oh and I have learned every one of your songs So please Mr. Fazbear, Tell me I will see you again! Tell me I will see you again! Where, oh where, did Fazbear go? I think only he will know... He always plays hide and seek Maybe one day I will run into him again Then I'll never be alone or pretend That he is there by my side... Ooh, Mr. Fazbear, Please don't scare me, I just want to be your friend Ooh, Mr. Fazbear, Please do not tell me This is how it's gonna end For I have been a fan for oh so long, Oh and I have learned every one of your songs So please Mr. Fazbear... I'm gonna, gonna Find you Mr. Bear I'm gonna, gonna look Everywhere I'm gonna, gonna Find you Mr. Bear I'm gonna, gonna look Everywhere You know that you Can't hide I need you by My side Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please don't scare me, I just want to be your friend Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please do not tell me This is how it's gonna end For I have been a fan for oh so long, Oh and I have learned every one of your songs So please Mr. Fazbear, Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please don't scare me, I just want to be your friend Oh, Mr. Fazbear, Please don't tell me This is how it's gonna end For I have been a fan for oh so long, Oh and I have learned every one of your songs So please Mr. Fazbear, Tell me I will see you again! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Videos Please, Mr. Fazbear ► VOCALOID Original FNAF Song by MandoPony Feat. Gumi Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Solos Category:Andrew Stein Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Songs Category:VOCALOID